Renascence
by TwoFacedPierrot
Summary: They called me the reincarnation of Ciel Phantomhive. And I never believed them. So it was up to him to convince me...
1. Chapter 1

**Took a break from writing my other story =D **

**I actually hesitated to upload this. Why? Cuz I saw many people with almost the same plot idea. *sighs***

**Anyway, I would like to know your opinions on whether or not for me to continue this.**

**Warning: OCs, slight AU, familiar plot ideas.**

**Set in a world where Ciel and Sebastian were not bound by contract, but by will. Ciel died and well... you gotta read to find out more.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>After this, you will be born again<em>**

**_The blue shackles fall off and I talk to you_**

**_Today is your new Birthday._**

**_xXx_**

They called me the reincarnation of Ciel Phantomhive. But I've never believed them.

Before I go on with my meaningless blabber, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Akira Yurei and I'm fourteen. Until now, elderly people would immediately break into whispers among themselves as soon as they see me; and the name Ciel Phantomhive is always mentioned.

I could never understand the reason behind it. To start things off, he was from England in the 19th century. I'm a bloody Japanese in the 21th century for hell's sake! Aside from our similar appearances (or so I heard) which are dark grayish-blue hair and eyes bluer than those of sapphire, we were nothing alike. He was an Earl. A gentleman. I am a delinquent. A nobody. He was the CEO of the world famous Funtom Toy and Sweets Company. I am poorer than a church mouse. If he ever went to school, he would've been a straight A student for he was a genius. Me? I've never gotten grades higher than a C in my life.

And last of all, he was a guy. I am a girl.

Yes, there's nothing wrong with your eyes. I (unfortunately) am a female.

Life was never easy for me. My parents were long dead and I've taken care of myself since then. Unlike Ciel who lives in a freaking mansion with servants, I live in a run-down apartment with no one but myself. Unlike him, I had no butler to be my babysitter.

I got into fights on a daily basis. Sometimes I win. Sometimes… well…. I just get beaten to a pulp. They had gangs. I only had myself.

"Don't let them get to your nerves to easily, young man. Breathe ten times and walk away," the school counselor would always tell me.

Oh, and did I mention I dress as a guy in school?

I know, I know. Its weird. But hey! I would rather go as a boy anytime. To me, crossdressing helps hide those vulnerability and feminineness in me. I feel braver and bolder as a boy more than I've ever felt as a girl. Besides, I gotta make use of my conveniently flat chest and boyish voice, don't I?

It was that one day when Fate decided to try out her stupid sense of humour.

I woke up in the morning and got ready for school like I always did. It wasn't like I loved going to school or anything. Its just… well.. the school sponsors my fees after finding out about my life. I just feel like there's a need to repay them or something.

Anyway, I picked up my bag and headed outside. It was a breezy spring day. My hair rippled in the wind even when I was standing at my doorstep, locking my apartment door. Hearing the lock click into place, I proceeded with my long walk to school.

The scenery along the way was priceless. Everyday I would see senior citizens sweeping their lawns or talking to each other while heading to the market. Sometimes, I would see children chasing each other or racing to their respective schools. It was too early for the adults to start work so the place wasn't jammed with vehicles. Everything was so peaceful, it made my miserable life actually look worthwhile.

I made it to school approximately 3o minutes later. Without anticipation, I went to the lockers to get my stuff before heading to class.

I slid the door open and stepped in. Most of my classmates were already there. Some were chattering loudly among themselves, minding their own businesses, while some were scribbling the blackboard. As I walked towards my seat, I caught a good glimpse of the crap written by those buffoons.

Words like "demon", "ghost', "freak", devil's spawn" etc were randomly written all over the board. It was obvious who this was meant for: me. Those fools knew I wouldn't pick a fight in class.

There was an explanation for that though. My name is Akira Yurei. In Kanji, Yurei means ghost. _Phantom_. And just like that, they found a way to annoy me, trying to pick a fight. And when I do hit them, they put on pitiful faces and tell the teachers that I started it.

"Stop it you bastards!"

I turned around. A boy my age shoved the students at the whiteboard aside and started erasing the things written there like an idiot.

"You guys want me to set your asses on fire and send you flying to America?" he threatened. I smiled. The guy standing there yelling at the buffoons was no other than my only friend, Koji Tokutaro.

"'Sup man?" he greeted after taking care of the whiteboard scribblers. We high-fived.

"Nothing much," I said. "Just the usual."

Before I describe our conversation any further, let me tell you something about Koji. He and I had been friends since forever and he was one of the only humans in the world that knew I was a girl. Koji had blonde hair and ashen blue eyes; which, he claimed to have inherited from one of his grandparents who was English. And to sum up on how close we are to each other, Koji fights for me indoors. I fight in the outdoors. We make a pretty good team, actually.

Koji sat down hard on his seat next to me and grumbled about bastards making fun of people's names. Well, as you can see, his parents had some crazy sense of naming. Koji means little or child. Heck, he's anything but little or a child when he's in a fight (his name's what usually gets him in one anyway).

The bell rang some time later and lessons started. Students stumbled back to their seats like a stampede when the one on watch warned them about the teacher.

We had history as our first lesson that day. Normally, I would just sleep through the whole thing. But this time, I found out we were studying an interesting topic: The Life of Ciel Phantomhive.

"Ciel Phatomhive was born on December 14, 1875. His lost everything including his family and home on his tenth birthday. Ciel was then kidnapped and forced into slavery. He was abused sexually and physically. He was starved, beat, and a mark of slavery was branded on his back."

_Hmm.. .interesting…_

"But then, he returned approximately a year later along with a butler dressed completely in black. How he returned was still a mystery."

I glanced at the picture of him and his butler in my text book. It must've been taken right after Ciel returned because his eyes – strike that - his single visible eye (the other was covered with an eyepatch) looked lifeless, as if he'd given up on life. I was surprised how much I resembled him. Though it was a black and white picture, I somehow knew what the elders said about me was right. We both had the same sapphire eyes and dark grayish blue hair. Only my hair was longer by a bit.

His butler, on the other hand, was standing behind him, smiling pleasantly. I couldn't explain why, but the butler had some kind of immortal look on him. Damn. My imagination's getting out of control.

Anyway, history lessons ended just like that when the bell rang.

"_Ooookay.._" I thought to myself. "_Time to get some sleep._"

I only woke up when the recess bell rang. I sat up and stretched my aching back muscles. Koji was doing the same in his seat.

"I think.." I mused out loud after unsuccessfully stifling a yawn. "I'll go buy some milk to drink.."

That's all I have for lunch. A packet of milk. What? Didn't I tell you that I could hardly afford my life expenses? They only pay my school fees. I pay for my own food.

I went to the cafeteria, got my milk, and proceeded to head back to class. I passed the high school division on the way (I wasn't going the wrong way, in case you're wondering).

I sipped my milk while walking. I was almost at the separating point when I heard a large commotion. I looked around. It wasn't hard to find the source of it.

A large group of girls were surrounding him, chattering and squealing like mindless buffoons.

You're wondering who 'he' is?

The one surrounded was Takeshi Mihae. He's sixteen and is currently in the second year of high school. From what I heard (girls in my class blabber like they're the only occupants there), he was a genius. The fact that he was still staying in this shit of a school is still weirding me out.

Mihae saw me and flashed a smile. I ignored him. If that bastard ever thought he could charm me with that insincere smile just because the other girls are idiots, he thought wrong. I'm nowhere near similar to that kind of species.

One of the girls saw me and squeaked excitedly.

"Yurei-sama!"

I ran off. Don't' ask me why. That's an unrelated topic. So shut up about it.

I spent the rest of the day either sleeping or daydreaming. The last bell rang and immediately, my classmates stood up and cheered. That was the last school day for the semester. Summer break starts tomorrow.

"Whatcha' gonna do during the summer?" Koji asked as we exited the school together. I shrugged. Ever since my parents died, I go on doing odd jobs for everyone through the summer. Summer is the only time for me to earn some money for my expenses.

"Dunno.." I said. "Maybe I'm going to find some decent jobs or something…"

"Wanna hang out at my place some time?" he asked. I might've forgotten to mention, but Koji's family is rich. Stickin' rich, to be exact. His family owned one of the largest companies ever existed. But then, Koji's parent's hated my guts. They had planned to send him to some kind of prestigious school but Koji insisted on going to a commoners' school, just to be with me. And let me tell you what; that made his parents real mad.

I shook my head. "Nah.. I don't want to disturb you during your holidays."

Koji regarded me for awhile before speaking again.

"If you feel like it, just give me a call, kay?"

"Yeah.."

We hit each other's fists and went different directions. Koji had a chauffeur to drive him home. I walked by myself towards the direction of my apartment.

I wasn't in a hurry, but I used some shortcuts that day. I slipped into some quiet lanes just to shorten my journey. Unfortunately, it wasn't my lucky day.

In no time, I was surrounded by a gang of high-school students.

"So you're the famous Phantom…" The leader of the gang stepped out.

"What do you want?" I asked, though my tone sounded like I could care less.

"You the one who beat up Hiraku the other day?"

Hiraku was probably the guy I pwned a few days ago after trying to pick a fight with me so I nodded.

"Got a problem with it?"

The dude cracked his knuckles.

"You've got nerve for beating down one of my gang members, punk.."

The first person lunged at me. I dropped my bag and dodged. The second one made his move. I dodged again and spun around, kicking him in the abdomen. More and more came at me. I dodged, punched kicked (hitting some jackpots along the way) and basically moved around like a monkey.

But then, it was one five and a half feet tall skinny middleschooler against a gang of bulked up, six feet tall highschoolers. I didn't stand a chance.

All six of them came at me at once and I had nowhere to run. I was shoved to a wall and beaten continuously. My head hurt. My vision blurred. My limbs felt like lead. My eyes threatened to close and stay like that forever.

The gang leader raised a metal pipe and I knew it was all over. I was going to die.

Out of nowhere, I heard one of the dudes groan in pain. I couldn't make out who hit him, but I was sure he was insanely strong or something. One by one they were taken down. The gang leader turned but was promptly shoved away from my sight.

My eyelids began to close. I couldn't hold on any longer. The last thing I saw before blacking out was his eyes. Those warm, crimson eyes.

**xXx**

I woke up feeling half dead. It wasn't surprising though. I was almost beaten to death.

I glanced around my environment. I was in someone's luxurious living room and I was occupying a posh sofa.

"Ah… you're finally awake.."

I averted my gaze to the source of the voice. There he was, sitting by my side, smirking like no tomorrow as if my condition amused him. It was Takeshi Mihae.

"What…" I tried to sit up but winced. I must've been beaten up pretty badly.

"Don't' move around yet.." he said, pushing me back onto the sofa. I didn't struggle.

"..What happened? Why am I..?" I asked.

Mihae chuckled. "You were pretty amazing over there.." he said. "You managed to put up a fight with them…even when you're a girl."

"I'm a guy." I said bluntly.

"A boy does not wear a camisole."

It took me five seconds to realize that I was wearing a t-shirt and a pair of shorts and not my school uniform. It took me another half a second to realize that he'd seen my inner garments.

"..Perverted ass.." I hoped my face wasn't as red as I thought it would be.

He flashed me a mocking smile. _God… I want to punch him so badly…_

It was then I noticed something. He had the same crimson eyes and raven-coloured hair as the person I'd seen in my history text book.

He looked exactly like the younger version of Sebastian Michealis, Ciel Phantomhive's butler.

My face must've been showing it badly because his smirk grew wider.

"So you noticed it.." he said.

"Noticed what?" I asked.

"That I resemble Sebastian Michealis."

"It's kinda obvious, actually."

"Well… is it obvious that I'm his son?"

I stared at him like he was crazy; which, at that moment, he didn't seem all sane to me.

"_What?_"

Mihae smiled and stood up, lifting his right hand over his left chest and bowed slightly.

"Allow me to introduce myself," he said. "I am Takeshi Michealis. Sebastian Michealis' one and only.." he made a pause and looked me straight into the eyes. "..son."


	2. Chapter 2

"..Liar…" I said. "Sebastian Michealis lived over two hundred years ago. How could he have a sixteen year old son in the 21st century?"

Mihae chuckled again. "You're not that creative are you?"

"Gee… thanks a lot."

"…Now..have you ever considered that Sebastian Michealis is immortal?" he asked suddenly. I stared at him. _How did he know?_

"..That's ridiculous.." I lied.

"So you realized it."

"And so what if he is?" I snapped. "What the hell are you trying to tell me exactly?"

He inhaled and began his crap.

"You see… two hundred years ago when Ciel Phantomhive was alive, my father served him with loyalty so great, it surpasses that of any human …or demon. As we've learnt in our books, Lord Ciel was kidnapped at the tender age of ten and was forced into slavery and countless forms of abuse were inflicted upon him. He prayed to God ever so often; begging Him to save him, save him from his hell." Mihae paused before musing aloud;

"…But did God ever answer his prayer?"

Just then, my head throbbed. Memories that didn't belong to me flashed at the back of my mind; memories of pain, torture… and despair. Everything was from my point of view. I helplessly watched fellow enslaved children being used as sacrifices at an altar, unable to do anything but wait for my own turn.

"..No…" I blurted out, though I had no idea where that came from.

"Of course not." Mihae confirmed it. "God ignored him. He didn't even bother to send one of His angels down to help. He brushed the child's case aside like it wasn't even worth his time. And who do you think came to help instead?"

My mouth worked by itself again.

"..Sebastian.. Michealis…"

Mihae nodded. "My father was attracted to his interesting soul; pure as snow despite being surrounded by nothing but hatred and darkness. When they first met, Lord Ciel offered to sell him his soul in return for revenge. But Father rejected it. He was willing to serve him without a price of any kind."

My head throbbed even more as more unknown memories flooded in.

"But Lord Ciel wouldn't let it go just like that. Despite his young age, he was very mature. He knew his days were coming to an end at the age of thirteen. And he started writing his will."

At that moment, I found myself holding my breath and hoping it hasn't got anything to do with me.

"He wrote that once he depart from this world, all his possessions shall be inherited by his butler – who, of course, was my very own father." Mihae looked at me with such an entertained smirk it actually made me feel uncomfortable.

"…And finally, he wrote that if he was ever reincarnated, the one with his soul will be the person to serve his butler or any of his descendants."

Mixed emotions stirred within me; confusion, anger… and (I never thought I would admit this) fear.

"I'm not Ciel Phantomhive's reincarnation." I tried hard to keep my voice from shaking.

"Oh, but you are, my little Akira-chan…"

I flinched at the way he said my name.

"Have you ever thought that why on earth are you, a Japanese, born with such special features? How many people in Japan have you seen that owns sapphire eyes and hair so darkly gray that it's almost blue?"

_Many_, I thought. But I didn't say a word.

True, wearing contacts and dying your hair isn't a big issue at this era. People nowadays tend to change their appearances artificially, making some of them look freakishly unnatural. But then again, I was born with the features I have now – and I never did anything to change them. Once I thought about it, it did seem strange.

"..I dyed my hair.. and these are contacts.." I said.

Mihae really laughed this time. If my head wasn't hurting that much, I would've punched him long ago.

"_You _getting contacts and dying your hair?" he mused. "From what I heard, you would rather skip a meal to save just enough money to buy an expired bento from the nearest convenience store."

I bit my lip. Is there really no way I could get myself out of this?

The pain in my head got worst. Images of a smiling couple I don't know flashed in my mind. Then images of a mansion engulfed in fire. At the last one, not only my head ached, but my heart too. God… what the hell's going on?

"You heard wrong…" I denied as I held the side of my aching head with a heavy hand.

"Don't worry.." he said in a tone that made me plenty worried. "I won't force you to work for me. But you do need a summer job, don't you?"

My eyelids refused to stay open for long and my freaking head only made matters worse.

"We offer you hospitality, food, money, shelter..or perhaps even.." he inched closer so his face was just centimeters from mine and lifted my chin. "..love.."

I slapped his hand away.

"What proof do you have.. that you're Sebastian's son..?" I croaked in a voice that barely sounded like it belonged to me.

He looked at me with a wide smirk plastered on his face… and I got my answer. For a split second when I thought my eyes were playing tricks, I saw it. Mihae's once crimson brown eyes glowed in the most unnatural colour – _pink_. Don't laugh. Just looking at them could send shivers down your very spine.

For those were eyes of a demon.

"..Just think about it.." he whispered and his eyes returned to how they were before.

And I passed out again for no due reason.

**xXx**

I woke to find myself in yet another room. It was simpler than the living room I was in God knows how long ago. Light blue wallpapers covered the wall and the floor was carpeted. A huge window facing east hung on the wall next to the bed I was occupying.

I sat upright. Strangely, the pain in my head was gone. I glanced around the spacious room. I wasn't even sure if I'm still in the same house I woke up in. I jumped off the bed and headed to the window. I looked out and heaved a relieved sigh. Good. I'm still in Japan.

But it was sometime in the morning. I guessed I slept through the night, however I did it.

A knock sounded from the other side of the door and in came a girl in a maid uniform. She had dark black eyes and grayish hair even though she didn't look old – and I can bet she isn't.

Because… she was Misayo Fujiwara from the third year of the high school division.

Without a doubt, that was her. I've seen her several times before, always hanging around that bastard Mihae. Girls in my class loved to curse her for a rumour about her dating Mihae was spread around several months ago.

I stared, and how I really stared! I mean, I expected the rumours to be true or something, but I never thought she would be working for him (and as a _maid_, no less).

"Oh, good. You're awake.." she said with a smile. I nodded.

"Wash your face and come with me.." she ordered. "The Young Master wishes to see you."

I did as she said and followed her into the hallway.

All my life I'd been living in a cramped-up rundown apartment and to me, the biggest and most beautiful house I've ever seen was Koji's. But little did I know, this world big and all kinds of people as well as houses exist.

Takeshi Mihae's house was huge – even when compared to Koji's. Hallways stretched endlessly. There were so many rooms that I lost count even though I was still on the floor where I woke up in. Glass windows lined along the walls of the hallway, letting streams of morning sunlight in. Pictures and paintings hung opposite. Despite being a rich ass, I could tell that Mihae doesn't worry about the security of his mansion.

After countless twists and turns, we stopped in front of a room with a pair of huge expensive antique mahogany door. Fujiwara-san rapped the door and waited without once taking a glance at me. As I waited along, all kinds of thoughts floated in my mind. Does he abuse his servants? How does his office look like? Who is he really?

Minutes passed and there was still no reply. I thought Fujiwara-san got the wrong place and will find somewhere else instead. How wrong I was.

Instead of heading to another room, she sighed and turned the doorknob. The doors creaked open and she motioned me to go in.

The room which I expected as Mihae's office took my breath away at first glance. His office was almost as big as the local library; with racks and racks of filed documents and such. Sitting in the middle of it all was a polished cherry wood desk; papers splattered messily all over.

And seated behind the desk dozing off, was the 'Young Master' himself – Takeshi Mihae.

"Really…" Fujiwara-san shook her head and sighed. "How many times does he want me to repeat myself?"

I raised an eyebrow. He asks to speak with me but falls asleep while waiting? How impatient can he get?

Anyway, Fujiwara-san must've been releasing a lot of dark aura or something because not long after she sighed, Mihae stirred from his nap and let out a yawn.

"Ah.. good morning, Misayo.." he said, putting on one of his fake smiles. Fortunately or unfortunately depending on how you see it, Fujiwara-san seemed to be immune to it.

"How many times do I have to tell you, bocchan?" she nagged at once. "Sleep earlier if you intend to wake up early in the morning. You can leave the remaining work for the next day and not necessarily burn the midnight oil every night. You need your rest for we can't afford for you to fall sick again!"

Ignoring his maid, Mihae turned to my direction.

"Mornin', Akira-chan~" he beamed.

I clenched my teeth.

"..Don't call me that."

"Aww.. why not? It sounds cute on you."

I took deep breaths to control my temper.

"..What do you want to talk to me about?"

"Ah… that.." He turned to his maid. "Could you leave us for a while, Misayo?"

Fujiwara-san opened her mouth to argue but caught herself at the last moment. Nodding reluctantly, she left the room, leaving the two of us alone.

Smirking to himself, he averted his gaze back to me, studying whatever crap he could see.

I crossed my arms and waited.

"..Well?" Unfortunately, my patience abandoned me after the first few seconds.

".. Do you remember what I told you the night before?" he asked, leaning back on his chair. I tried to recall our conversation.

"Something about… you being Sebastian Michealis' son.. and Ciel Phantomhive's soul…" I muttered.

"The next person who owns Ciel Phantomhive's soul will serve any descendant of Sebastian Michealis," he corrected the last one. "How would you like to work here as my servant for the summer? You can even stay longer, if you wish."

"..And why the hell should I sacrifice my freedom of summer working under the likes of you?"

"I already told you my offers. You'll be under our care throughout the summer. Your meals will be provided. And lastly.."

My mouth hung open when he mentioned the payment. Holy shit. It was way more than the sum of money I've collected from past summers.

"..You pay that much just for being your servant?" I asked in bewilderment.

Mihae leaned forward and interlaced his fingers. "So? Are you interested or not?"

I hesitated to decide. If I worked there, I might just have enough money to buy something other than expired bentos or milk for my meals. My life could be better even by a little.

But.. serving Takeshi Michealis wasn't the top of my list of to-dos.

I shook my head and told myself to forget about it. I'll only need to endure this for the summer anyway. Then I'll be home free.

"I'll work as your servant…" I said. "But you'll have to tell me more about the memories flooding in my mind."

He didn't even look surprised about the memory thing.

"Alright."

Who would've thought that that one decision could change my life forever?

* * *

><p><strong>Ooookkk... this took long enough O-o<strong>

**Half of it had been sitting in my comp for awhile now before I ran out of ideas for my other story and decided to finish it. (did that even make sense?)**

**How can demons fall sick? Er... gonna explain that in later chapters. ^^'**

**What's with the memories thing? I dunno. Gonna explain that later too.**

**Why the heck does Sebastian own a son? I'm sorry, but do I _have_ to repeat the answers above? **

**Kuroshitsuji isn't mine.**


End file.
